


So Much for Shortcuts

by wintercreek



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Knitting, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, don't make fun of me for saying this," Nita says. "But."</p><p>Kit waits patiently and does not laugh. Not even a little bit.</p><p>"It worked in <em>Harry Potter</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for Shortcuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadenzamuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadenzamuse/gifts).



"Okay, don't make fun of me for saying this," Nita says. "But."

Kit waits patiently and does not laugh. Not even a little bit.

"It worked in _Harry Potter_." Nita's face is despairing, what Kit can see of it.

When she doesn't seem to have more to say, Kit answers, "That's a children's book, Neets. It didn't occur to you that real magic doesn't work like that?"

She sighs. "Sometimes it's surprising, you know? Sometimes an idea you get from somewhere else is just what you need to put a spell together. And Kit, I'm so bad at this. I thought for sure I could figure out how to bend space to push and pull everything into place much more easily than I could learn to use those stupid things."

"The knitting needles?" Kit holds one up. "Here we are, no longer at the height of our powers, and you decide to blow your magic on making a dish cloth rather than learn to do it the way everyone else does."

"Dairine dared me," Nita mutters miserably.

Kit smirks. "She dared you. And now you're completely encased in yarn run amok. I don't think you won that one."

"I'm not completely encased!" she protests. "I can see out, and I can move my left arm."

"Okay," Kit says. "But you're still going to need me and this pair of scissors to get out." He starts cutting Nita free. "Also, if you're very nice to me, I might help you find a way to fulfill that dare."

Nita raises an eyebrow; Kit can even see it, now that he's got the yarn off her head. "What might that be?"

He lets the cheap cotton yarn pile at his feet. "Did you know that 'Mela knows how to knit?"

"And she could teach me?" Nita says hopefully.

"She could," Kit confirms.

Nita shakes the remains of the yarn off her legs. "Well, I think a rescue followed by that kind of helpful information deserves a very nice reward," she says.

After the kissing that ensues, Kit makes a mental note to keep a pair of scissors in his claudication at all times. Just in case.


End file.
